1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable receivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to cable receivers capable of supporting Internet service without an additional cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable receiver such as a cable set-top box, a cable-ready television, or the like, receives a cable broadcasting signal composed of audio and video signals, and properly processes the received cable broadcasting signal to provide picture and sound. FIG. 1 illustrates a cable television system 1 connected to a conventional cable receiver.
As shown in FIG. 1, a multiple services operator (MSO) 11 provides multimedia service for picture and sound, and various cable television services such as data service for information based on data. Further, an internet service provider (ISP) 12 provides Internet service. A headend 14 is used for a cable television headend and receives a cable television signal from the cable television system, thereby processing and distributing it. The headend 14 receives a service signal from the MSO 11 and/or the ISP 12 while performing data communication with the MSO 11 and/or the ISP 12 through the Internet protocol (IP) network 13. Headend 14 retransmits the service signal to a cable network 15 as a local cable infrastructure.
A cable set-top box 16 or a cable ready television 18 receives the cable television signal from the headend 14 using the cable network 15. A television 17 or cable ready television 18 provides a user with picture, sound and data service on the basis of the signal processed. Meanwhile, a cable modem 19 receives and processes an Internet service signal through the cable network 15, and transmits it to a personal computer (PC) 20, thereby providing a user with Internet service. Thus, the conventional cable receiver receives just the cable television signal, and processes and outputs it, but cannot directly process and provide Internet service. That is, the conventional cable receiver should additionally include cable modem 19 in order to provide internet service, which increases production cost.